


A Cat, a Ladybug, and a Llama of a Favor

by Fufflebumps (Pippip_hurray)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Favors, Gen, Identity Reveal, alcohol mention, ambiguous reveal, big favors, gabrinette mention, llama, reveal by llama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippip_hurray/pseuds/Fufflebumps
Summary: “Wait. Is that a llama? LB, why do you have a baby llama? In Paris? On this roof?”





	A Cat, a Ladybug, and a Llama of a Favor

Chat Noir thought it was going to be a quiet night on patrol. No new threats had made themselves known in over a month; it was warm (albeit a little overwarm) and the lights of the city were shining like beacons of home and hope under the darkened skies. This was his solo patrol and it was going without a hiccup. Just him and the city and nothing weird happening at all to make him question whether he was actually living in an improbable simulation (other than the fact that his constant companion since the tender age of 14 was the tiny kwami of destruction that let him turn into Chat Noir, protector of Paris and occasionally the world).  
And then he leapt up to the next roof.

“Ladybug? What are you doing here?” 

“Oh, thank god. Chat Noir, I-” 

He looked behind her and saw- “Wait. Is that a llama? LB, why do you have a baby llama? In Paris? On this roof?” 

“I can't get into too many details, but I really need you to take it for me!” She shifted her weight from foot to foot, clearly agitated. “Please? My boyfriend doesn't know I took it-” 

“Your boyfr-” 

“Yeah. I need you to put it somewhere until I can figure something else out. It-” 

“Why would your boyfr-?” 

“He had a few too many drinks and I didn't know that it would have this kind of effect-” 

“This kind of- Is THIS your boyfriend?!” 

“What?! No! He bought it. Or traded for it. The game got out of hand! Please, Chat! I promise I'll take care of it by this weekend, but it needs to be out of the house right now and you're the only one I can trust with this.” Ladybug attempted a pleading kitten face with her hands clasped beneath her chin. It would have been cute if he weren't so bewildered by her request. 

“I... I guess I could-” He reached back and rubbed his neck. “There might be room at my father's or something.” 

She threw her arms around him in a grateful embrace. “I owe you so much!” Ladybug shoved the leash he hadn't noticed before into his hand and swung away with a “Thank yoooouuuuuu!” 

Chat Noir blinked and stared at his new charge. “Well, little guy, looks like you're coming with me.” 

* * *

  
  
Adrien found himself struggling to carry the intractable beast up the stairway of his father's home. He may not live here anymore, but he knew full well that his old room was still as large and as empty as it had been when he was there as a child. Surely no one would notice the smallish animal in there for the next few days. He could always pop in as Chat Noir to clean and feed the thing if need be. He just wasn't going to be able to bring it in through the window today. Adrien startled when he heard a door open behind him. 

“Adrien? What are you-?” 

He did his best to hide it. He really did, but the silly creature let out a pitiful, high-pitched groan. Adrien let out a nasally giggle. “Ma-Marinette! Good to see you! Just keeping a thing for a friend until this weekend. Say hi to Pere for me. Don't have time. Just gotta-” He tried to pull, carry, push the baby llama up the stairs, but Marinette was scary fast for someone so small. She'd closed the distance and made it up the stairs to his side in no time. 

“Where did you get it?” she hissed, gripping his arm. 

“A friend needed me to hold on to it for a few days. She promised it would only be until this weekend. Please, Marinette. Just a few days,” Adrien pleaded. A wild idea occurred: he waved a hand in front of her face, intoning, “You didn't see anything. Everything is as it should be. You will let Adrien go.” 

She snorted. “I did see. Things are not as they should be, and I will let the you go, you dork, if you take the llama with you! Away from here!” She looked at him meaningfully and gripped a little firmer. “I will explain later. I have never seen alcohol have that effect on your father, and things got out of hand at the game night with my parents and my grandmother. Now, please, for the love of Ladybug, take it somewhere else!” 

All Adrien could do was nod and make his way back down the stairway with the little llama and out the door into the night. Dangit, Marinette! He hoped Nino wouldn't mind a fuzzy houseguest for the next few days.


End file.
